


Whispers Vol 2

by AlexanderColt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Epic Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderColt/pseuds/AlexanderColt
Summary: This is the follow up to Whispers. I have more that include some of the songs I have written, and songs that I have taken inspiration from. The lyrics and their owners are tagged within the poem. This includes some character pieces from my table top gaming.





	1. Chronic

Chronic  
Let's talk about  
Chronic  
When the sun  
Comes up in the day  
And smiles with it’s  
Warm rays  
On the new  
Possibilities  
I deal in one  
Guarantee  
Inevitability  
Pain  
Chronic  
Pain

This morning  
When I stirred awake  
I felt like a mac truck  
Hit  
And flung me  
And then  
Ran into me  
Again  
Along with the rigamortis  
That Chronic  
Gave me

Chronic  
Can even grip me  
Mentally  
To where  
I’m consistently  
Angry  
Aggravated, or  
Frustrated  
Even to the point  
I become  
A monstrosity

Days where  
Chronic  
Doesn’t allow  
To hold my son  
That destroys me  
On every level  
That destroys me

Chronic  
Is powerful enough  
To say no  
Your not allowed  
To be happy  
It stings me  
Into the darkness  
Whole  
Black  
Than the nether regions  
Of our universe  
When Chronic  
Has a hold

It makes things  
Difficult  
To breathe  
To move  
To function even  
A debilitating  
Draining  
Psychosomatic bone gripping  
Demon  
That will always  
Reside  
Within me  
By me  
Beside me

Chronic  
Which clings  
Never to leave


	2. A Tragic Tale

Flames inside my heart   
You can see 11 on the scorch marks  
Branded from my own bloodline   
Incinerated by my friends  
A harsh reminder   
From Lucifer and the World  
Breaking me till I fall  
On my knees chained to the wall  
Crimson mask upon my face   
No way to escape

Please somebody just take my hand  
Hope you don't mind, hope you understand  
Need your love  
To help me get through   
No questions asked  
Let me just cling to you   
Let me clutch tightly to you   
So I can survive this one too

So tired cause I can't sleep  
Despair and nightmares keep haunting me  
All I ask is for a cure  
To cure me from this disease  
Eating away at every part of me   
Tears of hers I no longer see  
Cracks my soul unwillingly   
Taking its toll undoubtedly  
Deep mental scars keep occuring   
Without any reprieve  
Nothing that I can do  
But hope the torture will ease

Please somebody just hold my hand  
Hope you don't mind, hope you understand  
Need your love  
To help me get through   
No questions asked  
Let me just cling to you   
Let me clutch tightly to you   
So I can survive this one too

Now this song is almost done   
A gesture to end my suffering   
If you happen to hear this   
Then I pray you'll find forgiveness  
Not because I need it   
But because the world won't give it  
And agony doesn't spare none for fools


	3. My Phoenix

Rebirthing from her ashes  
She embraces all things   
With passionate love and sometimes with anger   
If need be  
Nothing more perfect than the intelligence she shares  
Enlightening my dull mind  
Even raising my understanding at times  
The one I will sacrifice for   
Take my needs and let them be no more  
Fro she and only she   
Shall this soul be spoken for  
Never shall I give to another  
Even if my choice is to live unquenchable agony and despair  
Oblivion hath I chosen   
Oblivion shall I choose again  
Only for her, my beloved ashen dove  
My immortal flame  
For nothing   
Not even the air in thine lungs  
Compares to the living undying energy she provides me  
Even I must be extinguished for her happiness  
Then it shall be   
Eternal and forever more


	4. A Twenty Sided Die

I am lucky   
To have many lives  
All with a roll  
Of a twenty sided die

Lives   
That have their own  
Pitfalls  
And stories   
All of which   
Have their moments  
Of which  
Ly eternal   
In my memory  
None of which  
I regret   
Shall I say  
All with close friends  
And some   
I consider family

I am lucky  
To have many lives  
All with a roll  
Of a twenty sided die

Let the dragons come  
Leth the master   
Smile away  
I shall rue  
His day  
All with a roll  
Of a twenty sided die


	5. A World Created

Lost in Dega’Noth  
The world I’ve created  
In where my soul  
Is most content   
To be   
To reside

To wonder   
The roads   
Where characters grow

All which   
Have found   
Love  
Peace   
And Tragedy 

A world   
I’ve always had fun  
Writing   
And creating

A world   
That has often times  
Qualded my insanity

Lost in Dega’Noth  
Is sometimes   
Where I prefer  
To be  
To reside  
Its where  
My soul   
Is allowed to hide


	6. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Character Poem from evil campaign.

Why   
Why  
Why   
Nothing that I try works   
Nothing that I do effects   
The already determined outcome   
Why   
Why   
Why   
Is there anything that you won't throw  
Is there any safe harbor  
You act like we are the world  
Blaming us for the things that only the world can control  
You yell   
You fucking scream   
You call us a bitch fucking people asswholes   
What else you want to throw   
Come on   
Keep going   
Keep testing what very little restraint I have left  
Keep rattling the cage   
Untamed is my anger   
Slow to kill shall it desire  
Let you hear what it can do   
You laugh   
You chuckle   
Hell is warm they say   
Let’s turn it into fucking freezing pain  
Let us tear you limb from limb while you watch  
Watch the thousand knives stab those of whom you love  
Listen they beg for what little bit of sanity I have   
You broke her   
You fucking attacked her with no mercy   
Why   
WHY   
WHY   
Shall I show some to you   
When you showed none  
You want us to be the world that fucks you over   
Fine   
I'll show the streaks of red   
I'll show you my metals of torture   
I'll destroy what you know  
I'll shatter what little mind you have left   
Take away all who you hold dear  
Watch what a demon boy can do   
Watch what cuts can be made   
Watch what annihilation you created   
Don't worry they will die   
Quickly maybe   
Better idea just popped into my mind  
I'll chain you up instead   
Make you Watch   
As they scream   
As they die as slowly as I can make their bodies last  
My name   
My name you ask   
It tis not Lyon of whom speaks   
It tis not the boy that calls this from his hate  
No   
I am the inhuman entity that is bound to his soul  
Through blood and sacrifice of his own mind  
I am the demon that feeds off his anger   
I am the darkness that comes in the night   
When control is lost  
I am the hellish figure that stands in the doorway  
I am your nightmare come true   
I am Farotu  
Your end and theirs


	7. War

Going from broken space to shatter space   
Trying to form what use to be   
One a dragon of white   
One a lion of gold  
Cutting all strings   
Burning through all who oppose  
A struggle of my mental sanity  
A war of against all the thoughts twisted or evil  
Armed with my darkness  
The dragon taking pleasure in the path of Destruction

Ounce I am done  
I will regain what was lost  
In this mental war  
This fight   
This battle  
I will win

Once the lights are out  
Once we open our eyes  
I will have done the deed  
They will be gone

I land on another Island  
Four Demons there  
One named Hate   
One named Sorrow   
One named Anger  
One named Emotionless  
All laughing   
All with black armor  
All will now feel true pain

I pull my sword of ice  
I hear the lion growl  
I hear the dragon roar  
I hear myself chuckle with a grin  
Let’s have fun   
Rush of wind, waves of water   
Collision

Blood   
Slice of sword  
Anger is done

Singed by shock  
Scream of pain  
Hate destroyed

Me laughing  
Sorrow begging  
No mercy   
Now finished   
One left

Emotionless battles the lion  
Now surrounded   
Emotionless turns to look at me  
What makes you think you have not turned to me  
You are numb  
You have nothing anymore

Hold him down  
Pinned to the ground   
I raise my weapon  
You shall never know   
You shall never understand   
I will feel again   
Emotionless fades as he dies  
Now my kingdom is once again mine


	8. Dear Agony

The answer   
Indirect   
Unwanted as it was   
Now haunts me   
I give in   
In front of you  
Show you that I am more than just a mortal  
In love with the gods  
I can’t take it anymore   
I give it up  
If you ever want me   
Then fine  
I am right here   
Doing the same thing   
Over and over again  
When this night is over   
There will be no more tears   
I know that I don’t deserve the best of this world   
Has   
But I can’t say it doesn’t hurt  
Hoping there’s a light   
Is all I can do in this life   
I'll hold you when you’re near   
Kiss you when need   
Be the knight you need   
But when night falls   
I shall do the same every night  
Cry   
Let the unbelievable pain   
Come in the tears   
That singed my skin   
That burn my eyes   
As I fall into silence

I will never deny  
Nor never hesitate   
When you ask the question  
I have fallen for you  
Almost as if you hexed me with a spell  
Of strong magic 

There is nothing left of me   
There is little of my soul left   
All I ask   
All I beg for   
Dear agony   
Just let go of me   
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it has to be   
Dear agony

I will give now   
Letting eternal darkness overcome  
Letting all the demons'  
Attack me   
As fate shows no mercy  
I plea for this to stop  
But it shall never stop   
It shall never end  
So

Dear Agony  
Don’t bury me my faceless enemy  
Just finish me  
Is must be the way it has to be   
For all eternity   
I’m sorry   
I beg of you just end me  
I’m ready   
Just go ahead and break me  
Take my sanity  
Take everything  
Emotionally  
Mentally   
Physically   
Perception of reality   
Just do this for me  
Dear Agony


	9. By You

By you is enough for me  
Always remember I am there  
That I am eternally just a little bit away  
Never farther than the reach of your arm  
Because by you is where I belong  
Because by you is a definite heaven  
For my wondering soul  
Do not fear when things become hard  
I will carry you into the infinite stars  
Away from the harsh reality  
I am you shield  
I will take away all your pain  
All your sorrows  
All your chaotic darkness  
Gladly and without hesitation  
For the simplest of reasons  
My love for you  
It’s because of that love  
I do this  
It’s because of that love  
I will travel across the many universes  
Just to see the blinding beauty of your smile  
Just so I can be by my Phoenix  
Warm and bright  
Comforting and peaceful  
By you  
Is where heaven lays  
By you   
Is enough to keep me content  
Just remember I will always love you  
And I will always protect you  
Till the end of this old soul’s   
Last days


	10. The Old Master

To show someone  
How to build  
Is always fun  
This old master   
Still has some tricks  
That makes  
A party wonder  
And even squirm  
Their minds reeling   
In their seats  
Always beware  
Of the master   
Of the story  
For some have fallen   
In their folly

But  
There is a beauty   
To see the beginning  
Of a characters story   
Of what could turn   
Into a legend  
Into a epic  
Into a undying moment  
Of glory

Diving into the moments  
With friends  
Who bring   
Uniqunous   
And marvel  
Who work together  
To tell   
A wonderful story

This old master is quite  
Content  
I’ve got to tell  
And get to keep telling  
Some marvelous   
Stories


	11. Factor of Pain

I feel old   
When the pain comes  
Knocking   
Slamming sometimes  
At my door  
I have fought this battle  
Hell   
This is war  
For many a year  
I wish I had   
Within my power  
To deal   
With the final blow  
To sink the blade  
Of my anger   
Deep within   
Pains chest  
But once again  
I can only   
For now   
Keep it at bay  
To not let it win  
Not tonight  
Nor   
The next day


	12. Ledge

Here   
I look down  
Into the rocky   
Ocean floor

About to do something  
That I’ve  
Always wanted  
A achievement   
A stamp  
On a work  
I’ve done  
Something my son  
Can hopefully   
Be proud of  
A work   
That hopefully   
The one I love  
Will adore  
Be proud of  
But most of all  
A work  
I can be proud of 

I am afraid   
I am happy  
And content  
Even if   
Nothing material  
Produces from the labor  
At least   
I can be happy  
That I did this labor  
This body of work  
That tells some   
Of my story

My crazed soul  
My tortured mind  
At times  
Will be on full display  
The different characters  
With their moments  
No longer untold  
All the stories   
No longer stuck   
In the dark space

I can rest easy  
Knowing   
I gave this   
A worthy try   
Even if   
I’m not worthy   
To stand amongst   
The others who have  
Done this journey  
Before me

Thank you   
To all who have supported me  
You share   
In this wonderful  
Achievement  
You share   
In whatever   
This crazed soul  
Gets any glory


	13. Fight For This

I am going to fight  
Fight to make this work  
All the many scrolls   
Piled away  
Into a finality   
No matter  
How hard this gets

I am going  
To show my son  
That a passion  
Of a man  
Is nothing to be   
Ashamed of

I will keep writing  
Because   
Of the evolution  
It helps provide  
Of the peace  
It gives   
When my emotions   
Run high

Never to stop  
Weaving my fables  
Of the hero’s   
Who overcome  
Their enemies   
Their adversities

Who provide   
Hope  
A concept   
And tale   
We lack  
In this age  
Where kindness  
Love   
Is disabled

I will keep a quill   
In my hand  
Every second  
Every minute  
Every hour  
When I can  
Up hill  
Down hill

I will keep   
Striving  
I will keep   
Writing  
I will keep   
Improving  
So I can continue   
To tell my story  
I will keep  
Making myths  
And legend  
Because that  
Is what will keep me


	14. Do or Don't Again

Here I am again  
Trying not to fall for you   
Like I promised myself I wouldn’t even do   
And I don’t think you have a clue,   
What you do

You got me by a thread  
Now I’m just ensnared in your web   
Tell me   
Oh tell me why

Should I do or don’t again   
Should I walk back to where I’ve been   
Should I deal with the heartache all over again,  
When I’m trying to heal the wounds as   
I’m trying to fill the black whole   
In my heart and   
In my soul  
So tell me should I go there  
Should I go back to where I’ve been  
Should I do or don’t again

I guess I’ll make one exception  
I think I’ll break it one last time  
Just for you hoping i'll get a shot  
Of gold instead of coal  
Hoping I can find that one last time

Hoping for one more shot at this  
Help me to heal my mess  
Oh tell me why

Should I do or don’t again   
Should I walk to where I’ve been   
Should I deal with the heartache all over again,  
When I’m trying to heal the wounds as   
I’m trying to fill the black hole   
In my heart and soul  
So tell me should I go there  
Should I go back to where I’ve been  
Should I do or don’t again

I’m done with all these questions  
So go ahead knock me off my feet  
Cause you’ve got the chord to end it all  
You got the key to my heart   
Please just tell me why

I think I’ll go one last round  
Cause I know what I’ve found  
Without a shadow of a doubt  
In the moonlight here I stand  
Waiting for you  
To take my hand  
Waiting for you to make the choice  
Will you do or don’t again


	15. Winding Shores

Nothing seems right,   
Nothing seems fair  
I don’t how I can survive without you here tonight  
It’s like you took my only light, my only way to see  
You taught me that my theories   
Have always been proven to be true

All the troubles,   
All the sorrows  
Seem to come my way  
I need a place to run and hide away  
Run   
And hide away

But I will make it through like I usually do   
Pretend like I don’t have a clue   
Of what’s going on,   
Keep moving forward  
No matter what they say   
I’ll ignore it all  
I refuse to fall   
At least not today   
Making me who I am   
Leaving my footprints in the sand   
To find my silver lining   
On the forever winding shores

Stormy rays up in my clouds of gray   
Life driving you down,   
She told me to stay   
Now I rise straight up to the sky   
Through my clouds,   
With rain pouring down

All the troubles,   
All the sorrows  
Seem to come my way  
I need a place to run and hide away  
Run  
And hide away

But I will make it through like I usually do   
Pretend like I don’t have a clue   
Of what’s going on,   
Keep moving forward  
No matter what they say   
I’ll ignore it all  
I refuse to fall   
At least not today   
Making me who I am   
Leaving my footprints in the sand   
To find my silver lining   
On the forever winding shores


	16. Promise

Full moon and another restless night  
Come from how you are in my mind  
Wait you don’t have to apologize  
Just let me look into your eyes

Lean in close   
So I can let you know

Let me make this promise to you  
These two shoulders are for you to shed your tears  
When you walk through the valley I will be beside you   
So you can face it with no fear  
My promise to you

Do you know how many times you’ve left me completely speechless  
How many times you’ve captured my gaze  
Cause your different in a good way

Lean in close   
So I can let you know

Let me make this promise to you  
These two shoulders are for you to shed your tears  
When you walk through the valley I will be beside you   
So you can face it with no fear  
My promise to you


	17. Want To Know

Here we are in the moonlight   
With your skin touching mine  
I am falling hard into your hazel eyes  
Wishing I could pause this moment in time 

Please don't me your facade   
Cause I want to know who you are 

I want to know the woman inside  
show me your scars and I'll show you mine   
I want to be your white knight   
But all I have to offer   
Is my heart 

I want to know your story   
And how to came to be who you are  
I want to know just about everything   
Even the good and bad memories 

Promise I will let my mask  
Cause I don't plan holding back

I want to know the woman inside   
Show me your scars and I'll show you mine   
I want you to be my maiden in armor  
But all I have to offer   
Is my heart

Is my heart


	18. Will You

It’s been a long time since we first began  
The journey of love and trust, risking that chance  
Looking back now I treasure what we have

I knew when we picked Taylors song   
That this day would come  
Showing me that love stories   
Do come true

So will you take this ring,   
And be my girl  
Spend your life with no one else  
Baby you’re the one I would live for eternity  
So will you marry me,   
My sweet memory? 

Will you marry me?   
My sweet memory

Remember our senior prom   
When Kenny said don’t blink  
How time cannot be bought   
And how I was missing everything

I not going to give this any second thought  
No, I won’t even blink

Don’t even pause to think  
Just say yes my sweet memory  
Don’t make me beg, don’t make me plea  
Cause’ you’re the one I need

So will you take this ring,   
And be my girl  
Spend your life with no one else  
Baby you’re the one I would live for eternity  
So will you marry me,   
My sweet memory?


End file.
